


Exquisite Extreme

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice tells Jasper who she thinks he should be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite Extreme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tell Me How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863238) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari). 



It was almost a year past that friendship point that Jasper learned just what an imprint was. He had never asked Seth, just accepted it as part of their friendship. It was an exquisite extreme unknown. He was amazed once he learned the truth but Seth assured him that if he only wanted friendship that was as far as they would go. 

Jasper agreed, he still loved Alice after all. Seth never showed any sort of jealousy toward his relationship with Alice and the pixie vampire loved Seth. All the Cullen’s did really, even Rosalie. But then… Alice had started to pull away. It happened after she blackmailed Seth into going on a shopping trip with her. Jasper had never asked what she and Seth had talked about while they were gone. All he knew was that a few days after the trip she had started to pull away from him.

Then, it happened. One day Alice came down and kissed his cheek. “Be happy with Seth,” she said. “He loves you more than I ever could.”


End file.
